Black Dragon, The Assassin and Commander
by I am CHAOS the VOID
Summary: Your normal Chaos story with a little difference. I suck at summaries. Written by : I am CHAOS
1. Chapter 1

*Flashback*

It was somewhere in the middle of summer. Needless to say, I was at camp. Camp had started out fine for me. The Second Giant War was over and campers were no longer in great danger all the time as the monster population had greatly decreased since the war as most of the monsters were sent to Tartarus the hard way.

However, all good things come to an end, I just was never expecting it to end the way it did. You see, not long after the war, lots of campers started coming in. Turns out, several of the gods placed wards on the houses of their children and informed their mortal parent beforehand on what was going on and not to send them to camp if they could not fight.

Soon enough, a child of Poseidon came in, he was called Austin. It seemed to me from the start that he was Dad's favorite child of all time. All his prayers were always answered, he even iris-messaged Dad all the time without getting blasted into oblivion.

I was slightly jealous alright. But the happiness that came from my supportive friends outweighed the jealously. Yet, slowly, I could start to feel several of my friends drifting away from me. The people whom I never knew personally started first, they would find all sorts of excuses to not sit with me. Then, it was Annabeth. Athena still disliked me alright, but the strange thing is that she actually liked Austin. This was most likely the reason Annabeth started getting close to Austin.

It was basically like middle school all over again. Everyone sucking up to the popular kid (Austin), and everybody ignoring the previous top in class. Only a few of my friends who stuck with me through good and bad times stayed. Everyone one else was basically my fair-weather friends.

As I said, good things never last. My relationship with Annabeth had started going strange. Like Annabeth absolutely refused to sit with me anymore and would always be seen around Austin. I presumed that it was because she just wanted to make friends with all the new campers. How naïve I was.

One night, I received an invitation to a party in the Aphrodite cabin. The heading of the invitation was "The greatest hero of all time: Austin Smith, Son of Poseidon" I was kind of mad that they created a party for him for doing nothing.

Nonetheless, I went for the party. Poseidon was there, but he took no noticed of me. It was like I was wearing Annabeth's Yankees cap. Yet, i found out soon enough that it was by mistake they sent an invitation to me.

Poseidon claimed, "Here stands the greatest son I have ever sired. Austin Smith, I hereby proclaim you my favorite son and Crown Prince of the seas." All these years I had fought for him, defended the gods at the cost of my sanity and almost got killed. And here he is claiming Austin, the boy who had done nothing, Crown Prince. Huh, more like Clown Prince to me!

What seriously broke me was the fact that Annabeth walked right up to the podium and kissed Austin full on the lips. "A toast to the couple!" shouted one of Austin's followers. What was on my mind had found its way to my lips, "What are you doing?" "Percy… this is not exactly what it looks like…" Annabeth tried to expain.

I dashed out of the cabin.

That night I took Blackjack and my belongings and ran away secretly. A few days later, I became Zeta, Black Dragon.

*Flashback Ends*

(flashback)- I am VOID (last sentence & edits)-I am CHAOS ;P

AN: Creepy right?(no….. ~ I am Void) Uhh… please don't do that 'I am Void', it creeps me. (Okie Nokie~ I am Void) Fine…(picks up a pencil and throws at I am VOID)(OWWWWW *runs away* ~ I am Void) There, like you can see, I like to um…( *comes back*TORTURE PEOPLE!~ I am Void) Right, what eva 'I am Void said. I need to make it clear that 'I am Void and 'I am Chaos' are two very different people….( DUHHHHHH~ I am Void)… please don't mind 'I am Void'…. As I was saying, we are 2 very different people soo our story format would be different. 'I am Void' is writing in compo style and no pairings…..( FOR NOW ONLY!~I am Void)… while I write very free stylishly …( is there such a word?~ I am Void)… and have pairings and teeny bit of colorful language. YAY!( BOOOO~ I am Void) any way other than that there is nothing else. (NO, 'I am Chaos has a slang so if you don't understand her slang, read mine…~I am Void) (*gets angry and picks up another pencil and throws at I am VOID)(AHH!*runs out of room again*~ I am Void) Okay usually I am the crazier one but today I am Void is crazier. Sigh…. Sorry 4 long AN. Signing out~

~I am Chaos …( Hey! Mee Too! ~ I am Void)… & I am Void


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is in Percy's POV for the most part. If not, it would be stated. Might contain book spoilers so read all the books plus HOH first. The reason I didn't really do the flashback's coz I am horrible at flashbacks.(Like my compo at sch!)

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HOO. Rick Riordan does.

(1 milliena later) Black Dragon's Pov(uh, at the dining place?):

"Dude, You okay?"Death Boy asked, waving his ghostly hand over my eyes. "You were like staring at your empty plate for like AGES." "Uh yeah, I'm good." I replied, standing up. "Want to spar?" I asked. She rolled eyes. I expected that reaction. Standing up and reaching for her hidden throwing swords, "What are waiting for?" Then, we left for the arena, leaving death boy standing there mouth agape watching us leave without a sound.

*imma line break imma line break imma line break imma line break imma line break*

(1 millennia before (heheheh, You needa know what happened to him right?)

Hmm, practically I got disowned by THAT sea god and the only ways to survive is fight and go somewhere safe. First I thought of going home. Like HOME home. But going there would just cause trouble to my mum but whats the harm of just taking a peek?

It was the worst decision I made. When I reached there, my whole house was practically ashes. Every damn thing was charred black. I ran to the middle of the pile of ashes and found a note.(Why wasn't it burnt? Errr... it was 'godly paper'!)

Dear brother,

I have burnt your house down to make sure you had nowhere to run to and to make sure that everyone who had a connection with you to die.( Austin was stupid enough to not know about New Rome. Nico was at Rome so no worries, Right?) Now that my father has disowned you, you shall have nowhere to hide. Enjoy getting tortured to death!

From the best Crown Prince, Austin

Great, since that Crown prince destroyed my whole life now, I can only go to New Rome. (Actually that was a great idea.)

*imma line break imma line break imma line break imma line break imma line break*

Its a miracle that i didn't die yet when on my way to New Rome.(its very fast coz remember? He took Blackjack! But he can't talk coz percy got disowned) When i reached there, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico and Reyna welcomed me with open arms. Angry when they knew what happened, they decided to join me and take revenge. (Thalia is with the hunters but we'll get there... somehow.)

*imma line break imma line break imma line break imma line break imma line break*

5 hours later~

After slicing off the last monster head, everyone was very tired and needed a rest. We had enough of killing monsters. When the gods knew that my friends joined me, they too, disowned their children. So there we were, running from monsters until we were too tired to even move. Just then the stupid minotaur came back. It seemed pretty happy that it came back to kill me. When the minotaur's blade was about make contact with my neck, a sudden blast of dark energy blinded all of us. In an instant, the minotaur and his cronies dissipated into monster ash.(or whateva you wanna call it) " Who are you? Why are you here?" I heard Jason say, just like a leader. A man all dressed in black with shimmering turning things on his clothes stepped out of his black swirling vortex. And said...

"I am ruler of the Universe, CHAOS."

AN: YAY and thats the 2nd chapter for you guys, heheheheh,as you can see my writing is MUCH MUCH different from I am VOID coz I am CHAOS! Heheh, geddit? No? Never mind, as my story is MUCH MUCH more different than I am VOID's, coz, mine has a pairing! You all can vote for like anyone except Annabeth , Artemis , and Hestia . Coz that will make it too weird(Sorry, i dun like percy with a god.). So there's um... PERZOE ( I like them for awesomeness), perianca, percy/OC (create 1 of ya own! I'll just see and add in. But that depends on the votes...) and perlia. Oh. And coz THIS Chaos ( not me) is a dude, no more um... Peraos ? What do you call that pairing anyway?( please tell me) soo sorry for the long AN but here's a fun fact in Rick's book, Percy is like dating Annabeth. Right? But look, Poseidon's bro is Zeus and Zeus daughter is Athena. So 'technically' speaking, percy is actually dating his niece! Hahah, tell this to all ur PJO/HOO lovin' friends 'bout this and look at how weird their reaction will be!( unless they read this too...) Signing out~

~I AM CHAOS (coz i am don't ask why. :P)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HOO. Rick Riordan does.

Lord Revan Flame: I meant no offense to anyone, sorry about that. I'll work on the dialogue. Thanks for the review!

Percy's pov (still 1 milliena ago)

"I don't get it, aren't you like dead long long ago?" I blurted out. Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico and Reyna looked at me as if I was crazy. "What? It's true! Am I wrong?" "Dude, Isn't he here right now?"Nico poked me in the ribs. I blushed and looked up only to see Chaos roll his eyes. "Yes your pale friend over there is right. ("WHAT? I am so not pale!"Nico cut in.")I am currently NOT dead but only forgotten. Just like Pan except the fact that I haven't faded, yet.

I have come not to save your stupid butts from being poked. I have come to recruit you demigods. " "Why would a strong, powerful living thing like you need to recruit us, lousy, currently disowned, pitiful demigods like us?" Reyna asked. "Well," Chaos replied, "It seems that I've decided to make myself revealed again but in a different way. I have heard that next time, which is about a few milliena later, Gaia and even the Primordials have decided to join and take down the gods."

"Why do we still need to help them? They disowned us when we saved Olympus!"I argued, trying to contain my anger for Poseidon. "Percy, please try to understand, can you imagine a world being ruled by Gaia?"Chaos said. "So, I ask now, would you like to join me?" "Yes." All of us chorused. "Jinx!" Nico exclaimed suddenly," You all owe me a coke! Hahahaha." Now this time, every one of us was staring at Nico weirdly. "Um… on second thoughts, never mind the coke. Pretend I had never said that"Nico stuttered. "Well then, please follow me."Chaos opened another black swirling vortex and stepped in. All of us followed into the black mess and stepped in expecting a wild ride.

*I am just a freaking line I am just a freaking line I am just a freaking line*

(At CHAOS's Realm)

Stepping out into the other side,( insert dramatic music) we arrived in the middle of somewhere.( or nowhere) " Um, where are we?" I asked. "We are in my realm. You all shall now tour around a bit and get used to the surroundings. Now, where is that annoying girl of mine?" Chaos frowned. Chaos has a girl? I did not expect that. "Silver wolf." Chaos shouted. Almost immediately, a literal silver coloured wolf with a few shades of black arrived. "Go get your girlfriend. Where ever and whatever she is doing, get her here." The wolf growled in reply and sprinted off. "Erm… Chaos, who was that?" Leo asked. "That obviously was my daughter's pet and boyfriend." "Wha~" Leo could not finish his sentence as a girl, with short Chaos black and silver hair, black jeans and studded silver jacket (let's see…. Imagine Avril Lavigne with short black, silver hair), ran here as fast as a bullet train with that same wolf beside her. "SUP CHAOS! MISSED ME?" She screamed so loud my ear drums almost burst.

"No. Cheyenne, I did not miss you. I only left a few minutes ago. Now, please Cheyenne, don't fool around and help tour the new-comers" "BLABLABLA~ Fine, on what condition?" Cheyenne asked folding her arms tapping her black converse shoes impatiently. "I'll let you and Silver suck enemy's blood to death in the upcoming battles with REAL enemies." Chaos replied, "Now go, I need to settle some things before I can tell them what to do. Oh. Percy, I will help you to but blackjack in the stables." "Fine. BYE BYE!" Cheyenne waved goodbye. But I was pretty much sure that she was not paying attention to what Chaos was saying as she had headsets blasting with music at full volume at her ears. After Chaos walked away, Cheyenne stroked Silver's (short form for Silver Wolf) furry head, "Come on dude, you transform, we've got work to do. And I do not want to do it alone." In an instant, Silver transformed into a guy. "WOW!" Leo, Nico and Percy wowed. (DUH) "Hmm… You could have done it faster, Silver." Cheyenne noted, "And now, let's go get your armour!" Cheyenne snapped her fingers and in a flash, we were teleported to another room. "Now just go to that machine there and follow the freaking instructions." Cheyenne said, pointing at the biggest machine I have ever seen. "Hey, Cheyenne?" Piper asked, inspecting the humongous machine. "Yup?"Cheyenne answered, raising an eyebrow. "Got a problem?" "How do we read this?" On a closer look, I realised that the 'instructions' were all messed up. "For sure… must be disowned…. Cannot be true! Not Athenian…duh…..one roman rest Greeks…" I heard Cheyenne and Silver mumble.

*I am just a freaking line I am just a freaking line I am just a freaking line*

Cheyenne's POV(HA! Did not see that coming right? NO? Wow I am bad at predicting….)

I pinched Silver's steel arm, "What? You know that I am not invincible to you ok? That hurts!" "Sissy, they can't read the normal Demigods words!" "For sure they must be disowned!" "That cannot be true! Even you in wolf form can read it." "Unless they are Athenian, they won't be able to work it out." "Like DUH! One is roman and the rest are Greeks! At least the roman should be able to read!" "Cheyenne, they are ALL disowned."

"Excuse me! We really need help!" Piper pleaded. "Yup, I don't wanna be stuck here ya' know." Leo agreed. "Fine…."I grumbled. Why are new comers soo annoying? I whistled and brand new sets of armour were on them. "Think of what you want your armour to shrink into. I have done the rest of the idiotic process. Curse the dammit Chaos (SOOO NOT ME) for making it so difficult to understand and read…."

* I am just a freaking line I am just a freaking line I am just a freaking line*

Nico's POV

While the rest were listening to the weird screaming girl Cheyenne curse at Chaos, I decided to shrink my armour first. (Everyone got cleverer after HOO) thinking of a black skull ring, my armour slowly transformed into a black skull ring on my right middle finger joining my collection of rings on my fingers. Cheyenne finally stopped cursing when she saw that I did not any armour on any more. Eyeing my rings she said, "Nice choice! I like that." Immediately, everyone else started transforming their armour. Percy's became a cape follower, (ok. Imagine a cape that will follow you anywhere. And when you need armour, it wraps itself on you how creepy is that?) Jason's became a gold chain; Piper's became heart shaped earrings? Leo's became a tool belt, and Reyna's a silver sabre tooth necklace. Cheyenne smiled, "Finally we're having progress eh? Guess what we're gonna do next….."

AN: I know, my story sucks blablabla and my cliff-hanger sucks, I am not as good as "I am VOID" but so what? (In fact I am 2% stupider than her! Hey, that 2% means a lot.) I have no idea why I made a funny Nico Di Angelo, maybe during HOO he tried being funny, or something like that. I don't know why of all names I chose Cheyenne,(believe me, my name is not Cheyenne at all) I am the crazier funnier of the two(Void and me) and….. WE ARE NOT RELATED! Yeah so don't think like we're sisters or anything. It's weird. Signing out~

~I am Chaos (does my slang irritate you?)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HOO. Rick Riordan does.

AN: Hi again, no offense to anyone named Cheyenne in fanfiction .(As long as you don't have a pet werewolf that can transform into a human, you are safe.) I need to say that I am really bad at this so, I take a very long time to write this stuff. Reminder, I'll try to post every 2 days but I can't post on weekends as well, I would be too busy. (Hmm… not too sure what I'll be doing though. ) I know my ANs are really long so I'll try cut short. P.S. : Cheyenne is NOT the main character. She just pops out of nowhere sometimes and plays music.

Cheyenne's pov:

"…. We are gonna get your rooms! But coz I have no idea what the hell you people like,(Cheyenne is stupid/outdated/forgetful) so, you'll have to follow me again." I commanded, waving at them to follow me. Again.

*I am just a freaking line I am just a freaking line I am just a freaking line*

Percy pov:

This Cheyenne girl must be here for a long time! She seems to know everything! Wait … she does live stay here! Urgh! How could I forget . Anyway, Cheyenne led us to some secret door that revealed a corridor. " There. Go choose a room and DON'T bother me. I have to search for something…" Cheyenne stated. I looked into the first room and saw…

NOTHING!

An empty room? I wondered, seeing my friend's confused reactions, I was pretty sure they were thinking the same stuff as me so I decided to ask. I was about to call Cheyenne till I saw Jason shaking his head. Right. She said not to call her. So, I turned to look at Silver who was leaning against the wall. He smiled, "Just look into the room and think of how you want it to be." He explained. So, we went to our respective rooms to think on how we want it to be. At first, I imagined my room with 3D waves moving all over and an awesome big ship bed in the middle. I opened my eye and saw it in front of me. Yet, this felt wrong. It reminds me too much of Poseidon. I closed my eyes again and thought of a pitch black room that only I can see and the walls filled with weapons and gears. I opened my eyes and it was perfect! Beyond my eyes was the best room I've ever seen. "Interesting room I see!" Cheyenne exclaimed, returning with a boom box?

"Ehem," Chaos coughed, he was standing behind Cheyenne. "Well? How is your day so far."

Cheyenne made a face, "Soo, formal. And obviously it's neutral. Anyways, guys. You are allowed to change your name! YAY! So that when you return to that miserable planet, you won't have to reveal yourselves."

It wasn't such a bad idea after all, Nico 'changed' his name to Death Boy(its quite obvious coz he's the only son of Hades now.), Leo to Fire Blaze, Piper to Chereeoke Hearts(Is this how you spell it?), Jason to Gold Lightning, Reyna to Deadly Blade and I to Black Dragon( 1. by Blackjack 2. Dragons are really powerful. Right?)

"Good, now that almost everything's done, I'd like to present you your own dragons. (Lets say Reyna's Pegasus was badly injured and 'left the world peacefully') I was worried. " What about Blackjack?" I asked. "Oh, you'll see, I upgraded him." Chaos answered, 'snapping' us to the 'stables'.

*I am just a freaking line I am just a freaking line I am just a freaking line*

"TADAA~" Cheyenne made the sound effects. "WOW" we exclaimed. Above us were a group of majestic dragons. "These were specially breeded for my personal Assassins." Chaos said winking at us. "Wait where's Cheyenne's dragon?" Reyna asked. Cheyenne's expression changed dramatically. "Reyna, my dragon is obviously Silver. Right?" She retorted and pouted. "Cheyenne go back. I'll take this from here." Chaos announced, sending a worried look to Silver. Silver nodded and poked Cheyenne in the ribs. "What the F~?!" She exclaimed. Eventually she was 'brought back' to her room with the help of Silver. "Don't do anything stupid together ok?" Chaos called out. ~No reply~What a weird couple!

"Um… Chaos?"Jason asked, "Don't you have like an army or something?" Chaos shook his head. "Yes but they are on another planet." Was his reply. "Per~ I mean Black Dragon, Blackjack's over there." Chaos pointed to a dark cave. "WHAT?" I shrieked. "No worries, Blackjack likes that place and he obviously remembers you." Chaos explained, chuckling later at my expression.

* I am just a freaking line I am just a freaking line I am just a freaking line*

So, without any choice, I headed to the spooky dark cave where Blackjack was. "Blackjack buddy?" I called out. 3 puffs of Dark black fire with a tinge of red was my reply. "Blackjack?" I asked mentally, hoping that I could 'talk' to him this way. "Sup, Boss. Like my new house?" Blackjack answered. "Don't call me boss Blackjack. And no, it's too creepy!(Kay, imagine a huge cave with a spooky dark magical feeling.)" I replied. I led black jack out and by then, the others had warmed up with their dragons. Nico's was pitch black and name's Devil. Jason's ( err tempest is sorta like a roaming spirit so he forgot 'bout him.) practically made of gold and named Gladius(how do you guy spell it?). Piper's was practically rainbow colored and obviously named Rainbow.(LIKE DUH) Leo's was a immortal mechanic robotic dragon, half robot half dragon, named Buster.( Hmm…sounds like a dog's name) And Reyna's was a majestic Royall dragon, named Champ.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, it's time for training. The start of training starts by tomorrow. Silver will be teaching you ninja and fighting on-battle skills. Cheyenne for agility, flight and even shooting you can choose between a special unlimited bullet gun or the normal bow and arrow. And I for magic, power and emotions. Understood? Now all of you head to bed as we'll have a hard day tomorrow." Chaos instructed.

*flashback finally ends*

AN: Okay. I seriously need your votes for the pairing.(just review) Or I can't like continue . (I am Void rushes in, screaming: HEY, WHO TOLD YOU TO HAVE A PAIRING?)Go away my friend, and pairings rock. Kay? Shoo. I'll need Cheyenne to help me to keep an eye on you too I think. (Cheyenne:*Dramatic evil laugh*You Will not Get Away with This…..)(AHHHH…*slams door and runs away to somewhere*~I am Void) Well, I promise Cheyenne will not be a main character coz she'll be busy listening to music.(Cheyenne screams: AVRIL,KATY,LORDE,DEMI,TAYLOR,KE$HA….. ROCKZ!) singing out~

~I am Chaos(someone else is joining IamChaostheVoid soon! Not telling.)


	5. Chapter 5

Cheyenne's pov: Hallo, coz IamChaos is busy coughing away, yup. She IS sick... just to tell you that coz her mama is a big baddie and disallows her from typing until exams are done. ... IamVoid is still on but IamChaos is in a horrifyingly dangerous state. Uh, she will try to make long long chapters when she is done with her stuff. Her mum may bemortal and I wanna kill her coz IamChaos is me buddy, but Chaos disallow me to interfere.

Hope you guys wont might waiting a bit longer for new chapters. And coz none of you really told her what pairings you people want so there won't really be a pairing. But now IamChaos needs OC's for well, the army that Chaos got. Commanders and anything you want them to be. I know that practically all her 'fans' came from IamVoid so yah. Its the same thing as her "OC contest" send them in and well I will decide NOT to 'torture' your OC Heheheh... Dude did you even write this thing?(me: I don't write I type. Now just continue coz time's almost up QUICK!) Err... So yah. Thats about it. She will try to sneak in time. Ok? Coz this ain't really a chapter 5 so the next one will have the same name... ok I'm outta here before this com shuts down and literally kills me and everything IamChaos typed. Yah, can i listen to music now? (me: yup. Just make sure you run.) okay... AHHHHHHH!

AN: SORRY SORRY SORRY (Not the k-pop song ah...) my mum said that is she catches me typing stories again she'll smash my whole com. So i'll try oko? TRY. Oh. And happy CNY to people who celebrate it. Uh... Gong Xi Fa Cai. Don't imagine me saying that. Its hilarious. BYEBYE 4 now

Signing out~

~I am Chaos


End file.
